Guerra contra los dulces
by rou-san
Summary: -¿Cómo que por que? Hoy es san Valentín… Sasuke sintió una aire frio correr por su espalda "¡Oh no!", exclamo su mente: -¿No abras olvidado que prometiste llevarme a una cita por el día de san Valentín Sasuke-kun? -Hmp… claro que no lo olvide… -Ahora… ¡Es hora de comer! Aviso la chica mostrando el colchocolate… verde… "¡Un jodido chocolate verde!"
1. Chapter 1

Ok... hace poco publique por primera vez un fic... no me a ido nada bien, solo un comentario, pero igualmente no voy a desistir, seguire escribiendo. Esto seran un conjunto de historias pequeñas Drables. Espero y les guste, recuerden comentar por favor, si les gusta dejenlo aqui y si ven que hace falta algo, igualmente dejen criticas constructivas que igualmente se les agradece... sin ofensas obviamente. Gracias por leer a aquellos que lo hagan al igul por comentar, no olviden que pueden hacerlo sin estar registrados en la pagina.

Espero y les guste ^3^ a todos aquellos que lean, gracias y si les logro sacar una sonrisa... mi trabajo esta hecho.

Guerra contra los dulces:

Sasuke se encontraba en la cocina, con sus manos por delante de su rostro, codos apoyados en la superficie de la mesa del sitio, viendo a Sakura ir de aquí para allá en el lugar. Temprano en la mañana, Sakura había aparecido frente a su puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios una gran bolsa de compras del supermercado:

"-Maldición"

Se dijo internamente al sospechar lo que la chica planeaba. Ya había pasado, Sakura + cocina = desastre inminente, y en no en cualquier sitio ¡No!, precisamente se le ocurría preparar sus menjunjes con intenciones ingeribles en su casa, terminando todo… en un caos.

No era muy difícil imaginar quien era la víctima o en su caso, el chivo expiatorio de la chica… exacto, él lo era. Basta con decir que él había sido el idiota más grande en todo el equipo; en aquella ocasión, en que, Sakura llego al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba él, Kakashi y Naruto, portando en sus manos un tazón con una mezcla radioactiva viviente:

"-¡Mira Sasuke-kun! Lo acabo de preparar para todos"

Había expresado aquella vez, con una sonrisa tan radiante; que tanto Kakashi como Naruto habían quedado estáticos en sus sitios:

"-Oh… oh…"

Murmuro Naruto con sus ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas ¡Rayos!, había sido tan obvia la reacción del rubio, que tuvo que pensar mejor, meditar, adivinar lo que pasaría y huir como sin la vida dependiera de ello… a decir verdad, así lo era:

"-¿Oh… oh…?"

Murmuro de manera tétrica, la chica frente a ellos, Naruto sonrió nervioso al notarlo:

"¿Sabes que Sakura-chan? Creo que Hinata-chan me está llamando… ¡Mentalmente!"

Chillo esa ocasión el rubio, para huir del sitio como alma que persigue el diablo. La gran vena que se encontraba en la frente de la pelirrosa se acentuó tanto, que él empezó a sospechar que no pasaría nada bueno en su persona:

"-Kakashi-sensei…"

Había murmurado la chica volteando su rostro hacia el lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba Kakashi, pero este no estaba. Para entonces Sasuke empezó a retroceder poco a poco, con su corazonada intensificándose, algo no estaba bien; lo sabía, Naruto dio a la fuga y si Naruto (siendo el idiota que es) huía de tal situación, quería decir que era algo muy malo:

"-Sasuke-kun"

Llamo la chica ahora hacia él, trago grueso… se había dado por enterado muy tarde…

…después de eso, casi muere por una intoxicación por la comida que la chica lo hizo ingerir.

Ahora la veía ir y venir de aquí para allá, maquina un plan perfecto para no ingerir lo que sea que estuviera comiendo:

-Sakura…. ¿Qué cocinas?

Sakura paro lo que hacía, mirándolo con una ceja alzada:

-Un chocolate para ti Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke la observo con un gesto, que haría reír a cualquiera "Cocina mal y encima lo hará comer algo dulce…" refunfuño interiormente:

-Sakura… ¿Por qué precisamente tienes que cocinar dulces cuando puedes cocinar algo mejor… no se… como… algo con tomate?

"Y de paso aprender a cocinar" agrego mentalmente, viendo como Sakura agregaba algo que parecía ser una cola de lagartija a la mezcla… su rostro siguió imperturbable, pero su estomago se revolvió salvajemente del asco al pensar el tener que ingerir eso:

-¿Cómo que por que? Hoy es san Valentín…

Sasuke sintió una aire frio correr por su espalda "¡Oh no!", exclamo su mente:

-¿No abras olvidado que prometiste llevarme a una cita por el día de san Valentín Sasuke-kun?

Interrogo con ojos entrecerrados, observándolo con sospecha ¡Carajo!... si lo había olvidado, "Tranquilo Uchiha", empezó su conciencia "Si se enoja no te hará comer cosas revividas como lo que hay en la cacerola... tendrás huesos rotos, pero tu tracto digestivo estará intacto"… eso no le había ayudado para nada:

-Hmp… claro que no lo olvide…

Respondió, solo debía pensar a donde la llevaría, tendría tiempo para hacerlo:

-Ahora… ¡Es hora de comer!

Aviso la chica mostrando el chocolate… verde… "¡Un jodido chocolate verde!" exclamo su mente al ver la cosa rara en el plato:

-No me gustan los dulces y lo sabes…

Sakura lo observo con un tic en su ceja "¡Brillante idiota! ¡Ahora te partirá los huesos! ¡Te quedas solo!", sintió como una puerta mental se cerraba… su conciencia se había ido dejándolo solo:

-Pero Sasuke… no pruebas los dulces desde los 5 años ¿Qué sabes si tus gustos cambian?

No le dijo "Sasuke-kun", Uchiha alerta; ya estaba molesta. Miro el chocolate verde en el sitio donde se encontraba el plato, sobre la mesa… frente a él, por alguno razón sintió que el maldito dulce reía macabramente:

-Mis gustos no han cambiado…

Fue lo único que pudo contestar, la mirada de Sakura se volvió sombría; una gota de sudor bajo por su sien "Mierda", maldijo su mala suerte:

-Te comerás esto aunque deba metértelo por donde la luz del sol no llega Sasuke… no lo cocine con todo mi amor para que lo rechaces…

Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron… estaba jodido…

5 minutos después…

Se encontraba Sasuke al pie del inodoro, vomitando todo lo que podía haber en su estomago desde hace dos semanas atrás, si… lo adivinaron… había comido el puto chocolate verde:

-Anda Sasuke-kun… perdóname… no sabía que estaba tan incomestible…

Sakura se encontraba a su lado, frotaba su espalda con mirada culpable al hacerlo comer semejante barbaridad "¡Pero si a simple vista se veía incomestible! ¡Debiste hacerla enojar!", gruño su conciencia, bufo… se estaba volviendo loco o el chocolate subió a su cerebro matándolo:

-Odio los dulces…

Murmuro con todo el asco del mundo, sí; definitivamente los odiaría el resto de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2 Odio los baños de aguas termal

Hola a los que entraron a leer mis historias T_T increible, ya 4 comentarios y pobre pero me hace feliz. gracias a Anaiid, KuuroUsagi, Arya de Kinomoto y Caro por comentar.

No oviden comentar aquellos que entren nuevos, uno no sabe si llega alguien por aqui XD comentarios de más no esta mal, recuerden que pueden comentar sin siquiera estan registrados. Tambien pido que vayan a mi perfil, ahí se encuentra otra histroia "Una historia diferente" espero y la lean tambien y comenten igual que aqui si les gusta, si no, pues con todo el respeto comentenle, que me gusta leer opiniones.

Si logro sacarles una sonrisa... mi trabajo fue cumplido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odio los baños de aguas termales:

Si pudiera mencionar algo peor que la situación actual… no podría hacerlo, ni siquiera los momentos en los que Naruto salía con sus ocurrencias y lo hacía pasar mal, tampoco el pensar en comer chocolates verdes preparados por su querida novia Sakura eran tan malo, o tener que esperar durante semanas que Kakashi hiciera acto de aparición ante cada misión ¡Oh si! Nada era tan malo como tener que caminar al baño de aguas termales junto al equipo siete. Ni siquiera era tan malo ir a ese sitio junto a Naruto, lo detestable de esa situación, era que Sai iba incluido en el paquete, lo odiaba más de lo que odia a los dulces (Chocolates verdes… no olviden los chocolates verdes) pero lo que detestaba por sobre todas las cosas, era tener que estar desnudo delante de esa copia barata suya ¡Incluso Naruto odiaba la situación!; aun podía recordar la primera vez en la que fueron todos juntos al los baños termales, incluso Sakura había ido (aunque tuviera que bañarse sola y en otro sitio), lo peor de la situación;

, era que estaba pasando como aquella vez:

"-Ahora entiendo porque todas las chicas están locas por el Uchiha"

Había empezado aquella vez Sai con sus argumentos, mientras Kakashi paraba su lectura en medio del agua, Sasuke elevaba una ceja al escucharlo y Naruto sonreía nervioso al imaginar con lo que saldría Sai:

"-Es que es muy normal…"

Seguía con su palabrería el chico, Sasuke solo entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo; no le traía buena espina esa plática:

"-Es que miren, su pilinga es muy grande, tanto así como para…"

En aquella ocasión, Naruto supo donde pararía todo aquello. El rubio observo como Kakashi poseía un tic en su ceja al escuchar aquello, Sasuke intentaba encestar su chidori en el cuerpo del degenerado de Sai y Sakura…

"-¡Kyyyaaa!"

Había chillado al escuchar aquello, provocando que Sasuke activara su sharingan y empezara a golpear con más ímpetu a Sai. Recordando todo aquello, Sasuke se dijo que estaba loco para volver a una situación así; al menos eso pensaba al verse ya dentro del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y mirando a Sai, Naruto y Kakashi ya en el agua:

-Vamos Uchiha ¿O es que acaso te da pena que te veamos por que Sakura te ha gastado la…?

Naruto al escuchar la frase inconclusa de Sai, había corrido más rápido que su propio padre hacia el imprudente chico, cubriendo su boca con nerviosismo al ver el aura oscura de Sasuke; Kakashi solo suspiro aliviado, estaba a punto de salir del agua antes de que Sasuke soltara uno de sus chidori y lo dejara chamuscado. Sasuke solo avanzo hacia el agua, con una gran vena resaltando en su frente, todo menos que se atreva a profanar la imagen de Sakura, se dijo furioso; deseando activar el Amateratsu en Sai.

Llevaban ya bastante tiempo en el agua, milagrosamente Sai no había pronunciado palabra alguna, por lo que se mantenían tranquilos:

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Llamo Sakura del otro lado de la pared, Sasuke solo volteo hacia su llamado:

-¡Olvide mi jabón en tus cosas! ¿Podrías lanzarlo a mí?

Sasuke solo suspiro, se levanto del sitio donde estaba, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo; avanzo hacia sus cosas para buscar el jabón de su olvidadiza novia, ya en su mano se encamino hacia la pared, dispuesto a lanzar el jabón hacia el otro lado:

-Ahí te va…

Aviso sin más, lanzando el jabón al otro lado:

-Definitivamente Uchiha debe dejar muy satisfecha a Sakura…

Sin aviso alguno, un aura maligna empezó a salir del cuerpo de Sasuke al escuchar a Sai musitar aquello, nadie paso desapercibido el aura de batalla al otro lado de la pared, Sakura lo había escuchado también. Naruto y Kakashi se levantaron, saliendo del agua de inmediato, preparados para dar fuga ante lo que veían:

-Sakura a de gritar mucho cuando tu y ella están…

-¡Shandaro!

El grito de ultratumba de Sakura se escucho por todo el edificio, la chica salto hacia el otro lado de la pared cayendo junto a Sasuke, quien mantenía su sharingan activado, ambos solo cubiertos por una toalla. Sai se levando de su sitio, a penas sujetando una toalla para cubrir sus penas, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, noto como Sakura y Sasuke se lanzaban hacia él cómo dos bestias por su presa… definitivamente moriría.

-Repítanlo una vez más…

Había exigido un Kakashi molesto, delante de los cuatro chicos. Sakura y Sasuke habían atacado sin piedad a Sai, el cual se encontraba a penas consiente después de la golpiza, Naruto al intentar separarlos había salido implicado, resultando todo destruido. Ahora Kakashi se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mirada severa, con reprimendas hacia los chicos:

-No volveremos a destruir los baños de aguas termales y tenemos prohibido hablar sobre el pene de Sasuke de manera burlista o como satisfaga a Sakura con él…

Sakura y Sasuke mantenían un tic y una gran vena palpitando en su sien, Kakashi había exigido que dijeran aquello como castigo, causando una gran ira en ambos, mientras su querido maestro sonreía de oreja a oreja detrás de su máscara sin ser notado, definitivamente odiarían los baños de aguas termales.


	3. Chapter 3 Odio mi vida

Odio mi vida:

Nunca pensó que aceptar la propuesta de su mejor amigo traería tan grandes desgracias en su vida, no poseía tiempo para relajarse, no podía vagabundear como de costumbre. Miro tras la ventana; el cielo azul sin un rastro de nubes, un día como ese, estaría sobre la sombra de un árbol, relajadamente, se quejo internamente, en vez de eso, se encontraba tras un soso escritorio firmando montañas de papeles:

-¡Kakashi!

El grito que escucho al fondo del despacho hizo que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas de alteraran aun más (si es que se podía), cada vez que escuchaba esa chillona, detestable, insoportable, ruidosa, fastidiosa voz… tanto sinónimos para describir a una sola persona (una que deseaba enviar vía exprés al lugar más lejano de la aldea), si señora y señores; se trata de…:

-¡Kakashi! ¡Hay más papeles que firmar!

Shizune… Shizune Kato, la misma, sensata, practica, racional… ¡Que rayos! ¡No veía nada de eso en ella!, chillona, exigente, mal humorada, cacareando día y noche en que terminara las grandes montañas de papeles sobre su escritorio, tan atrevida que le llego a arrebatar su querido libro "icha icha tactics" de sus manos (omitamos que esto sucedió porque se desapareció una semana para leer el bendito libro una y otra vez olvidando su trabajo), sí que extrañaba su libro:

-Aquí tienes, y espero que lo termines antes de la tarde…

Exigió Shizune, colocando una montaña más de papeles sobre el escritorio; Kakashi sintió su alma huir de su cuerpo… hoy no dormiría.

Después de horas de trabajo (entiéndase como 45 minutos), Kakashi declino su trabajo. Había logrado descubrir donde había ocultado Shizune su amado libro. Ahora lo mantenía entre sus manos, salvo y salvo:

-¡Kakashi!

Tratando de evitar pensar que al parecer, la ogra había descubierto sobre su fuga, pero no lo encontraría. Se encontraba sobre el tejado de la oficina del hokage, en sus propias narices, jamás se le ocurría buscar ahí:

-¡Kakashi sempai! ¿Qué hace ahí arriba?

Quedo estático en su sitio, desde su lugar podía apreciar las calles de la aldea y al parecer lo podían observar también desde la calle. Asomó su cabeza con sigilo, topándose con dos cosas; una: a Sai saludarlo desde la calle con una de sus típicas sonrisa, dos: a Shizune asomada por la ventana observándolo como perro rabio… casi se hace en sus pantalones al verla:

-¡¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi sensei?!

El estrepitoso grito que debería sonar a preguntar, hizo que se asustara; volteo su rostro tras él, mirando a Naruto de cuclillas a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad, fue entonces que no noto una cosa… que lo observaba mientras caía al suelo, cuando se percato, ya estaba en el suelo con los huesos rotos y casi inconsciente.

-¡Como se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste con el trabajo que tienes! ¡Ahora el trabajo se atrasara más Kakashi! ¡Eso es dobles trabajo para mí!

Bla… bla… bla… era lo único que escuchaba Kakashi desde su camilla, totalmente concentrado en la lectura de su libro. Después de su caída lo habían trasladado hacia el hospital, donde Sakura lo había atendido con gran eficiencia, no era tan malo; se dijo, podía estar de vago y leer su libro mientras se recuperaba:

-¡Oh si! ¡Esto es vida!

Celebro Kakashi con alegría, sin captar que Shizune lo había escuchado:

-¡Presta atención a lo que digo!

Gruño la chica, tomando el librito de entre las manos de Kakashi y lanzarlo por la ventana. Kakashi abrió sus ojos al ver el objeto caer por la ventana, estiro su brazo de manera temblorosa:

-¡No!

El grito fu tan fuerte que toda la aldea lo escucho… bueno, parecía que no sería tan genial… definitivamente odiaría a Obito por meterlo en esta situación y a Tsunade por dejarle semejante arpía.

* * *

Hola XD ok... aun me sigo riendo por lo de pilinga Arya de Kinomoto XD enserio que me mato XD me hiciste el día con eso.

Ante todo, quiero agradecer a las dos chicas que me dejaron comentarios :3 aunque a la de menos dejare de publicar por un tiempo por no comentar las que entrar por aqui -_-

Agradesco a Arya de Kinomoto y a Caro por sus comentarios :D me alegran el día (en especial si s de la piligan de Sasuke XD no crei tales efectos) gracias y espero les haya gustado el Dra de hoy.

Si logre sacarles una sonrisa... mi trabajo ya fue hecho.


	4. Chapter 4: Yo te mato

Yo te mato:

-¿Especialista espiritista?

Interrogo Kakashi al escuchar aquello. En lo que llevaba de vida, podía decir que se había encontrado con "fantasmas" e incluso "muertos vivientes" (omitamos que fue cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte y lo segundo por culpa de Kabuto) pero nunca pensó que llegaría a él, una mujer con ropa desaliñada, cabello que parecía nidos de pájaros, mirada de loca con semejantes palabras:

-¡Vamos Kakashi sensei! Podría ser divertido…

Exclamo emocionado Naruto, Sakura a su lado asintió fascinada; mientras Sasuke… solo suspiraba aburrido sin creer que ese par quisiera una sesión espiritista (ignoren el hecho de que le causo curiosidad, le gustaría hablar con sus padres) todo le parecía una tontería:

-¿Hay alguien a quien le gustaría hablarle, gritarle o preguntarle algo?

Fue entonces que la atención de Kakashi fue llamada a la puerta ¿Gritarle a alguien muerto?, se interrogo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando de reojo a Shizune; Obito debería preparar sus oídos, se dijo divertido.

Se encontraban frente a una mesa los cinco, Naruto y Sakura emocionados, querían ver lo que era una sesión espiritista, Sasuke cruzado de brazos en medio de ambos con un tic en su ceja, no podía creer que Sakura fuera su novia, es decir; todavía se preguntaba ¿Qué le había visto? Ruidosa, parlanchina, cocinaba mal, necia e igual a Naruto de exasperante, aunque era madura, linda, tierna, amable con él, complaciente… enserio no sabía lo que le vio (excluyendo que no aceptaría que todo lo mencionado le fascinaba de la chica), Shizune solo se mantenía curiosa y callada observando todo, mientras Kakashi movía sus pies de manera inquieta y furioso con lo que veía:

-¿Una güija? ¿Eso es una sesión espiritista?

-Trata de contactar a un espíritu que me rechaza cada vez que intento conexión y veremos, la güija lo encontrara aunque él no quiera.

Explico la anciana loca, moviendo el triangulo sobre las letras en el tablero, de pronto el triangulo de madera se empezó a mover solo, escribiendo lo que este decía:

-"¿Qué coño quieren? ¿Un muerto no puede estar tranquilo?"

-Pregúntale lo que quiere Hokage-sama…

Kakashi se sobresalto, tomo el triangulo y con prisa escribió:

-"¿Por qué mierdas me dejaste como Hokage Uchiha de mierda y cabron?"

El triangulo no se movió ni un milímetro, Kakashi tuvo un tic en su ceja:

-"¡Responde pendejo!"

Volvió a escribir Kakashi, el triangulo empezó a temblar, todos estaban atentos, Naruto y Sakura soportando el ataque de risa que estaba por salir, Sasuke deseando darle porrazos a ese par por tarados y Shizune a punto de saltar a la yugular de Kakashi por semejante estupidez:

-"¡Inútil pendejo de quinta! ¡Ya sabía que eras un bueno para nada! ¡Minato sensei debió mandarte por el caño cuando pudo! ¡Trata de mover un maldito pedazo de madera desde el más allá y dime si no se te complica!"

-Se enojo…

Murmuro Sakura, aumentando la ira de Kakashi al ver semejante respuesta:

-"¡No quiero ser Hokage Obito! ¿Por qué me pusiste en este puesto si sabias como era?"

Respondió Kakashi mordiéndose las uñas:

-"Imbécil… yo no hice nada más que decirte que fueras Hokage, no te puse un Kunai en el cuello para obligarte o influencie en el pueblo y altos mandos para escogerte, además…"

Kakashi tuvo un tic en su ceja, estaba a punto de tomar un Kunai y colocarlo en su cuello e ir en busca de Obito a retorcerle el cuello:

-"Lo dije por joderte, quería ir con Rin; tenía prisa ¿Enserio me tomaste seriamente lo que dije… que cabron?"

El recinto quedo en silencio al ver semejante respuesta, Kakashi bajo su mirada temblando de la furia, Sasuke trato de soportar la risa, increíble pero sí; ni un cubo de hielo soportaría algo así, Naruto y Sakura ya reían tirados en el suelo junto a Shizune:

-"Me largo, tengo prisa; estoy con Rin… ¡Ah, Kakashi! Procura morirte en muchos años más, enserio no vengas de metiche que me quitarías toda la atención de Rin"

El triangulo de la güija dejo de moverse y Kakashi para entonces tenía una mirada desquiciada:

-¡Obito!

Rugió el ninja copy con un Kunai en su mano, definitivamente odiaba su vida.

* * *

lol Obito es todo un troll, creanme, si pudiera colocar al meme yaomin en que Obito confieza lo de Hokage y tenia prisa, lo haria y pondria la cara de poker que pudo hacer Kakashi XD seria excelente, solo inmaginenlo.

12 comentarios ya! me emocione como Sakura y Naruto XD no crei eso cuando lo vi, gracias a yomii20, Araya de Kinomoto, a Fer (que bueno que encontrarte donde colocar tu nombre, te habria instruido de inmediato si no lo descubrias) gracias chicas por comentar, no saben lo feliz, feliz feliz... bueno, estoy saltando de alegria, mejor me explico así :p

Bien, espero y les haya gustado, si logre sacarles una sonrisa... ¡Mi trabajo ya fue hecho!


	5. Chapter 5: Odio las hormonas de Sasuke

Advertencia: Uso de malas palabras.

Odio las hormonas de Sasuke.

En momentos como esos, donde su mente viajaba a los recuerdos pasados; donde su equipo viajaba juntos, bajo el nombre de Taka. Karin miraba al horizonte con las cejas fruncidas y un visible mal humor en su mueca:

-Aun no entiendo lo que le vio…

Murmuro fastidiada:

-Mejor dicho… aun no entiendo lo que le hizo para que se fijara en ella…

¿Adivinaron? ¡Claro! Estaba pensando en Sasuke, recordando cuando, por primera vez; Sasuke había mostrado tener hormonas, mejor denominado por Suiguetsu "tener vida". En aquella ocasión, Suiguetsu y Karin se encontraban discutiendo sobre aquel tema:

-Te digo, Sasuke es marica, ninguna mujer se lo despierta…

Karin había refunfuñado y maldecido contra Suiguetsu al mencionar tal descabellada idea:

-Nada podrá despertarlo… aunque sospecho que un pequeño palito si lo lograría… solo espero que no sea el mío…

Había determinado realmente preocupado Suiguetsu, convencido de su inminente sensualidad, al tal extremo que hasta volvería gay a cualquiera:

-Te voy a mostrar lo contrario, no hay quien se resista a mi exagerada belleza…

Había determinado Karin, imitando poses sensuales. Suiguetsu solo la observo, para estallar en risas exageradas:

-¿Provocar? ¡Tú ni provocas un cáncer con tus comidas!

Había expresado dientes de serrucho al escucharla, Karin se había mantenido en silencio, en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra él:

-Deberían de hacer silencio, Sasuke-sama se encuentra dormido y no creo que le agrade ser despertado…

Interrumpió Jugo, mirando a ambos chicos alrededor de la fogata, en el campamento donde se encontraban. Karin observaron a Jugo con detenimiento:

-Si logro despertárselo a Sasuke, serás mi esclavo por un mes…

-Cuando no logres despertárselo a Sasuke…

Había murmurado Suiguetsu, pensando en algún método contra ella:

-Serás no solo mi esclava, sino también lamerás y besaras mis pies…

Karin hizo una mueca de asco al escucharlo. Pero definitivamente lograría despertárselo a Sasuke.

Al día siguiente, se encontraban los tres, escondidos observando a Sasuke a la orilla del rio, sin su camisa y sentado sobre una piedra mirando con su gesto, más allá del cielo. Y si, los tres incluido Jugo se encontraban en el sitio (Omitamos que lo involucraron también, contando la curiosidad que le daba la situación):

-Bien zanahoria, iras a Sasuke, si logras tu objetivo seré tu esclavo…

Karin sonrió prepotente, envuelta en una toalla:

-Claro que lo conseguiré…

Determino antes de salir del sitio, sin observar la risa burlona del chico. Llego a la orilla, fingiendo no haber visto a Sasuke, el cual la observo acercarse, con una ceja elevada al ver lo que la chica traía puesto:

-¿Qué haces?

Interrogo con su voz fría, dejando estática a Karin, los nervios habían llegado a su cuerpo; pero seguiría adelante:

-¡Sa… Sasuke! ¡No te había notado! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Que gran casualidad!

Exclamo moviendo sus gafas, Sasuke elevo su ceja derecho y la miro incrédulo:

-Puedes sentir mi chakra…

Hablo acusadoramente Sasuke, Karin quedo hecha piedra al olvidar semejante detalle "Es hora de actuar Karin, hay que hacerlo ahora o nunca", fingiendo inocencia; dejo caer su toalla, quedando desnuda ante el chico:

-Sera zorra…

Mascullo molesto Suiguetsu ante la sucia treta de la pelirroja. Sasuke tranquilamente se levanto de su sitio, dejando en Karin una emoción gigante "Vendrá a mí y me tomara…", celebro mentalmente, mas Sasuke pasó de ella:

-Vístete…

Dijo sin más, dejando a Karin más fría que un bloque de hielo. Desde los arbustos se escucho una carcajada inmensa, Suiguetsu salió del sitio, siendo observado por Sasuke y Karin, no lo había soportado, debía salir:

-¡Ni un resfriado! ¡Yo si se que despertara a Sasukito!

Sasuke tuvo un tic en su ceja "¿Qué había dicho ese imbécil?" se interrogo incrédulo al entender la connotación de sus palabras. Suiguetsu formo con sus manos, sellos, para luego transformarse en una chica, no una chica cualquiera ¡No señores! Esta era delgada y piel blanca y tersa, no solo eso, poseía unos ojos verdes… y ¿Cabello rosa?, interrogo Juugo y Karin:

-¡Por favor! ¡Sasuke no posee tan malos gustos!

Juugo tocio levemente sonrojado, ¿Había olvidado decir que la transformación de Suiguetsu estaba desnuda?, Suiguetsu sonrió burlón, con la voz de Sakura dijo:

-Pero si Sasukito-Kun acaba de despertar….

Karin abrió sus ojos, olvidando que ella también estaba desnuda, miro a "Sasukito" llevándose una grata sorpresa de que… estaba muy despierto:

-¡Suiguetsu hijo de tu puta madre, maldito saca pelotas de mierda!

Rugió Sasuke en gran ira, sí; se había percatado que la imagen de Sakura desnuda era vista por todos. Karin aun recuerda la gran paliza que le había dado Sasuke, tuvo que usar su chakra para casi revivirlo:

-¡Suiguetsu hijo de tu puta madre, maldito saca pelotas de mierda!

Se escucho un demoledor grito dentro de Ichiraku, Karin que se encontraba en el techo de una casa cercana, pudo ver como una imitación de Sakura desnuda, salía corriendo cubriéndose con dos platos, pronto tomo su verdadera forma, huyendo de escena:

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te cortare la pelotas con una maldita cuchara caliente hijo de puta!

Tras Suiguetsu salió un enfurecido Sasuke, usando como arma a… ¿Naruto?. Saliendo de Ichiraku se vio a Sakura y Hinata realmente exaltadas:

-¡Naruto-kun!

Exclamo la chica de ojos perlas al ver a su querido novio ser agredido por una pasada broma:

-¡Mátalos Sasuke!

Y alentado por Sakura, la chica quería muerte:

-Y aun no aprende…

Murmuro resignada Karin, al ver como el Uchiha perseguía a toda carrera a su novio Suiguetsu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OK... XD me dio risa una vez que lo leí, Suiguetsu es un maldito de verdad, pero bueno... si sabia el punto debil de Sasuke XD

Espero y les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios *-* si lo hacen le enviare a Sasukito de visita o a cualquiera chico de Naruto... menos Itachi -_- el es mio -3-

¡Me despido chicas!


	6. Chapter 6

Las confesiones son detestables antes o después del acto.

Recapacitar y recordar sucesos desagradables, o en su caso; insoportables, no era su fuerte, le hacían perder la paciencia (contando que ni poseía) siempre de manera histérica se levantaba de su sitio, recorría la aldea, o en su momento, su casa; en busca de su novia ¿Qué mejor que retozar salvajemente en su cama junto a su novia para desalojar el estrés y enfado de su cuerpo? Interrogaba Sasuke Uchiha, mientras se hallaba en la búsqueda de su querida mujer ¿Qué?... era un Uchiha estresado…

Ciertamente recordar el día en que se le confesó a Haruno, no era muy grato para él. No por el hecho de que se le confesara a Sakura, seamos sinceros; casi saltaba de alegría (De no ser que don amargo jamás lo haría) a lo que en si se refería, era recordar las estupideces que comentaban sus "amigos" o personas más cercanas:

-Escúchame Sasuke…

Había empezado seriamente Naruto, bien; dos cosas por las cuales estar alerta, uno: Naruto le llamo Sasuke, dos: Naruto dejo su expresión de payaso y estaba realmente serio:

-Si veo Llorar a Sakura-san, una sola lágrima, pero mira que aunque este esa lagrima tambaleándose de su parpado para no caer, créeme Sasuke… yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Me reventaras los tímpanos con tus chillidos de nena marica?

Se había mofado Sasuke, el rubio solo coloco cara de psicópata en serie al escucharlo:

-No… le diré a Kyubi que te arranque las pelotas de un mordisco…

Sasuke solamente ignoro ese pequeño escalofrió que sintió correr por su espalda, no se había asustado para nada (se intentaba convencer) solamente que era raro verlo así. Kyubi solo bufo dentro de Naruto "Si claro mocoso, castígame a mí también…" se había quejado Kurama.

Recordando otra ocasión, donde se encontraba todo el equipo 7 reunido, incluido la copia barata (si, hablamos de Sai). Se encontraban reunidos el mismo día de su declaración, prácticamente Sakura y él llevaba 30 minutos de noviazgo:

-¡Increíble!

Había exclamado el Hokage de la aldea al recibir la noticia, encontrándose todos en su despacho:

-Yo que pensé que le harías compañía a Sai en el equipo, realmente creí que terminarían juntitos como los maricas que son…

-¿Qué?

Musito TODOS los integrantes del equipo, Naruto y Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, un Sasuke con una gran vena y un Sai con un tic en su ceja:

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en la discusión?

Interrogo Sai perdido de tal acusación, Naruto solo rodo sus ojos:

-¿Por qué será?

Ironizo Naruto, mas Sai no entendió la indirecta, este asintió pensando que Naruto le entendía:

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Yo que tengo la culpa de que el marica Uchiha descubriera hasta ahorita que se le puede derper…? ¡Ah!

Se quejo Sai ante el golpe de Sasuke debido a sus palabras:

-Ya dejen de discutir, el hecho es que ahora ya sabemos que Sasuke si tiene palito…

-Ka-ka-shi…

Gruño Sasuke con ojos endemoniados hacia el nombrado sensei, el cual trago grueso… hoy morirá. Sasuke recuerda que después de eso, estuvo en una celda una semana bajo la acusación de "No dejarse molestar por el Hokage" mientras Naruto, debido a la situación solo pensaba en un hecho… no era el único imbécil del equipo.

También recordó la conversación con el equipo Taka:

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué?

Chillo Karin en un desesperado lloriqueo, si Taka había sido aceptado por Konoha (hecho que lamentaba Sasuke, como sanguijuelas se le pegaron y como sanguijuelas morirán junto al equipo 7). Suiguetsu solo empezó a reír:

-¿Por qué será zanahoria?

Se mofo dientes de serrucho remedándola, Karin frunció su seño:

-¿Por qué diablos me dices siempre zanahoria?

Interrogo en un bufido, Suiguetsu estallo en carcajadas:

-¡Por el relieve irregular de tu cuerpo! ¡Como una zanahoria!

¡Zas! Suiguetsu había sido enterrado bajo tierra por un golpe de Karin:

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué?

Exclamo de nuevo haciendo como que no había golpeado al pobre chico que mantenía su cabeza bajo la tierra, la cual saco de nuevo:

-¡Es obvio el por que! ¡Lo que no es obvio es porque no se le confesó desde antes!

Karin volteo a ver enfadada al chico, al igual que Sasuke:

-¡Con solo ver el escultural cuerpo que se tiene! ¡Uno que oculta de todos los hombres menos Sasuke! ¡Lo ves una sola ocasión y quedas tú ya sabes!

El rostro asesino de Karin y Sasuke no fue notado por el estúpido chico:

-Digo… no tiene unos pechos como la Hyuga pero… ese trasero…

-Suiguetsu…

Interrumpió por primera vez Juugo:

-¿Cómo sabes las formas del cuerpo de Haruno-san si es verdad eso de que lo oculta de todo hombre además de Sasuke?

-Simple mi querido amigo… el otro día que la vi a hurtadillas en las aguas termales…

Y paro sus palabras al recordar que Sasuke se encontraba tras de sí. En Konoha se escucho un gran estruendo de estallido y un grito de nena seguido del ruido, Naruto que iba caminando cerca de la zona noto como un furioso Sasuke perseguía a un asustado Suiguetsu:

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te cortare la pelotas con una maldita cuchara caliente hijo de puta!

Naruto parpadeo entre divertido y confundido:

-Si… no soy el único imbécil de la aldea…

Se dijo al ver como había muchos tontos en hacer enfadar olímpicamente al Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió burlón al recordar cómo había molido a golpes a Suiguetsu, desnudo en su cama, con Sakura en sus brazos… tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo debido a la presencia de la piñata Hozuki…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero que nada he de aclarar una sola cosa. Si no les gusta el Sasuke, no entiendo por que diantres deben de ingresar a mis fics a opinar si la pareja de mi preferencia es o no la correcta, si se me pega la regalada gana de publicar "X" fic de "X" pareja, es mi problema, si no les gusta, simplemente hay una seccion de fics de otras parejas y animes, asi que no me vengan a joder la vida. Hago lo que se me pega en gana con mis fics y mi imaginacion como para que cualquier fulano venga con estupideces de ese calibre a decir si o no mi pareja es la correcta, andate y cubrete los ojos, voltea a otro lado e ignora que es una real falta de respeto.

Para los que les gusta, obvio bievenidas XD que quiero mucho a las chicas que leen estos ones, una en especial que siempre me comenta T_T gracias en serio. Las que no comentan, tambien las quiero, pero las adorare si entran a comentar :3 nada cuesta dejar un comentario :3

Espero y les haya gustado XD


End file.
